zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stalfos
Should this page be moved to Stalfo? --[[User:Yoshi626|'Y']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'o']] [[User:Yoshi626|'6']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'2']] 20:12, 20 January 2007 (UTC) *Why exactly?--Herbsewell 20:15, 20 January 2007 (UTC) **Never mind. I thought "Stalfo" was singular for Stalfos. --[[User:Yoshi626|'Y']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'o']] [[User:Yoshi626|'6']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'2']] 21:15, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Ocarina of Time/Master Quest When you fight Stalfos in pairs in the Master Quest, you don't need to defeat them both. The dead ones disintegrate instantly. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Every game? When you think about it, could Link qualify as the ONLY thing that appears in every game? There are skeletons in every gamae not always stalfos. hyrule 79 The official Nintendo Player's guide for Majora's Mask calls them "skeletal Stalfos knights" on page 134. Delsait (talk) 00:04, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :The game doesn't though. It's fine to mention that as a bit of extra information but as it's something from an external source, we can't categorize an article around it. While we're taling Stalfos, Stalfos Knights should also get its own unique page since they have a distinctly different name and attack pattern and even appear alongside regular Stalfos. Oni Link 03:07, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Ok, I'm fine with us counting the race Stalfos appearing, but not a generic enemy under the name Stalfos. Delsait (talk) 04:04, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :::We don't categorise Stalfos as an individual race. That would be Stal (so we can include the obviously related things like Stalchildren and Stalkins) Oni Link 07:55, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Edit, at least that's what I thought we did but turns out we changed that years ago, and rightfully so sine as pointed out there's not much content to actually describe them as a race. Oni Link 07:58, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Cut in Half i can.'--C2' 20:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hooded Stalfos of Shrouded Stalfos? :I can't find the term "Hooded Stalfos" anywhere. Maybe someone saw your post and changed to Shrouded, but never mentioned it?--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) White Image on White Background The NES Stalfos don't show up correctly on a white background as they have no outline. The Minish Cap Four Swords one is a little off too. This problem happens with all white NES sprites. Is it ok if I go around giving them a different background color? Like this?: --Fierce Deku (talk) 05:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :If there was a way to get the gallery background like this: Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda).gif it might be better than changing every image. The only problem with this is I can't figure out how to do that without a gallery so alignment wouldn't work out. I just don't think changing all these images is a good idea. I also have no idea how The Minish Cap image is a little off. There is a black outline around the entire sprite. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, it's the Four Swords sprite that was odd. Just a couple pixels on the head that don't have an outline. Yeah, MC is fine. That background is a definite improvement but still kind of bright. If we figured out a way to do what you're saying, it would make all the inset, mid-article images on the wiki have that square and background? Is that what you mean? As far as changing every image, the majority of things effected by this would be NES sprites with white in them, so it wouldn't be all that difficult to sift through the Zelda and Zelda II lists, though that's still a sizable amount of images.--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Stalfos in Majora's Mask? ` I could have sworn they had some funky-looking Stalfos in Majora's Mask. They looked like mummies. ~Orangenelly The enemies you are talking about are probably Gibdos. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Gibdos or Stalchildren? -'Minish Link' 18:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC)